Tattoo (Inktober)
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Pembunuhan dan tumpah darah di masa lalu kini mulai terungkap. Fakta dari itu semua terkuras habis dengan indah, elegan tapi tak ramah, diraup oleh gelas bening namun kotor. Mereka membicarakan soal ini. Soal pembunuh berantai bertato ular yang hobi mencuri wajah.


**Pembunuhan dan tumpah darah di masa lalu kini mulai terungkap. Fakta dari itu semua terkuras habis dengan indah, elegan tapi tak ramah, diraup oleh gelas bening namun kotor. Mereka membicarakan soal ini. Soal pembunuh berantai bertato ular yang hobi mencuri wajah.**

**Tattoo**

"Beberapa pembunuh di sini." Ia berhenti bicara, mengangkat gelas jus jeruknya yang setengah tandas. Ia menatap si lawan bicara yang sangat penasaran itu dengan seksama, menunggu apakah mereka benar-benar peduli atau pura-pura menanggapi.

"Mereka memakai tato bergambar Ular di punggungnya. Tapi setiap golongan memiliki jenis Ular yang berbeda."

"Polnareff akan lebih cocok pakai tato Ular Sawah!" Ledakan tawa disertai cemoohan yang intens menambah suasana mencekam menjadi lumer. Yang diledek cemberut sembari menggerutu menggunakan bahasa Perancis yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu apa artinya. Tapi jika ditelaah lagi itu berupa sumpah serapah yang umum dilontarkan para preman kurang kerjaan.

Kakyoin menanggapi lawakan itu dengan santai tapi diam-diam ia tertawa karena merasa ungkapan itu cukup bodoh namun merapalkan sebuah fakta yang kebenarannya tidak perlu dicari lagi. Si member yang paling tenang nomor dua, setelah Jotaro ini berhenti tertawa. Dialah yang baru saja bercerita soal pembunuhan berantai yang sempat menjadi Urban Legend.

"Mereka memiliki kecenderungan untuk membunuh remaja dan anak-anak, si pembunuh tidak tertarik pada orang dewasa!" Ia melirik Joseph untuk menggoda, berharap ada orang yang akan membuat lelucon lagi. "Tapi anehnya mereka tidak pernah tertangkap, tidak ada yang pernah melihat wajahnya. Dia masih menjadi buronan."

Kakyoin diam sebentar, menatap Avdol dengan segan. "Kupikir si pembunuh punya semacam kekuatan aneh."

Semuanya menatap Kakyoin cemas, minus Jotaro. Kemudian Kakyoin melanjutkan. "Ketika dia membunuh seseorang, tanah tempat mayat korban menjadi gersang, sangat gersang. Kenapa begitu, ya?"

"Kebetulan?" Avdol menanggapi serius.

"Tidak, dalam 50 kasus, semua hal itu terjadi! Tanah menjadi gersang! Luar biasa!"

"Kau bercerita seolah kau menganggumi orang itu dengan cara yang berlebihan." Itu kata Joseph. "Dia jelas gila!"

Jotaro tidak menanggapi cerita itu dengan serius, dia yakin pembunuh macam itu cuma tahayul yang dibuat Orangtua untuk anak Sekolah Dasar agar pulang tepat waktu. Sepertinya dia juga pernah mendengar gosip itu dulu sekali, ah, dia mengingatnya. Itu ketika penemuan mayat di tong sampah.

Memang betul soal tanah menjadi gersang, itu kejadian yang cukup aneh. Tidak ada teori fisika yang mampu menjawabnya, tapi pada hal-hal tertentu itu sangat menarik untuk diulas, Jotaro sendiri pernah tertarik dengan gosip itu, menyebarkannya seperti setan, mengelabuhi bocah yang lebih muda darinya dengan cerita itu kemudian membuat rumor palsu tentang pembunuhan.

Siapa yang tahu kalau Jotaro hobi mencuri dengar, mengubah cerita sesuai kehendak, menambahkan cerita hingga membentuk gosip baru dengan kisah yang menarik di akal?

"Oh, aku lupa..." Kakyoin tiba-tiba berkata begitu, ia memandangi gelas jeruk dengan panik, diam sejenak, mengambil sepotong sandwich kering dan melahap setengahnya.

Hening itu membuat Polnareff agak muak. Ia menggaruk kepala walau sebenarnya tidak gatal. Iggy yang selalu malas tampak penasaran, ia melompat, duduk di paha Avdol.

"...pernah ada seseorang yang berhasil lolos dari pembunuh itu."

Baru kali Jotaro mau menoleh, berpaling dari meja bulat yang memisahkannya dengan rombongan. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap lurus, menutupi rasa penasaran.

Tentu saja, Jotaro tidak tahu soal lanjutan dari kisah itu, dia terlalu menjejali kisah-kisah horor dan kriminal dengan bumbu erotis, disturbing yang menjemukan.

"Benarkah?" Polnareff senang, ia seperti melompat-lompat di udara. "Apakah dia mengatakan bagaimana tampangnya?"

"Tidak." Kakyoin agak ragu untuk melanjutkannya. "Itu malah membuatku takut untuk menceritakannya."

"Kenapa?" Joseph menjadi serius.

"Soalnya... si pembunuh itu mencuri wajah orang itu, wajah si korban."

"Tapi kau bilang pembunuhnya berkelompok, bukan?" Itu suara Avdol.

Kakyoin tidak menjawab, tapi mengangguk.

"Wah..." Polnareff menghela napas, menyeka keringat di dahi. "Itu cerita yang mengerikan, seorang pembunuh yang mencuri wajah korbannya agar tak tertangkap. Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan si korban?"

"Dia mati..." Ada jeda. "Wajahnya menghilang, dia mati karena hal itu."

Entah bagaimana cerita singkat itu cukup membuat Kakyoin dan yang lain cemas. Tidak terlalu menyeramkan, tapi sungguh tak masuk akal. Kau terbunuh dan mati tanpa wajah dan itu cukup menyesakan bagi keluarga. Tak dapat membayangkan mati dengan cara konyol macam itu.

Membunuh adalah tindakan tak bermoral. Tapi cerita ini membuat paham lain dalam kasus kriminal.

"Kakyoin..." Baru kali ini Jotaro bersuara. Kilas balik dari kisah yang pernah Jotaro ingat dalam memori, terhampar begitu luas di atas meja bulat. "Mau dengar sesuatu?"

"Ya, bagaimana?"

"Pembunuh itu..."

Ia mengingat kembali pada kisah yang menggugah selera, seperti mendengar kisah cinta dari gadis berisik. Tampang Jotaro tidak menyiratkan bahwa dia seorang Story Teller yang hebat, tapi pandangannya ini membuat semua orang yakin dengan kisah itu.

Setelah mengingatnya cukup lama dan memilih paragraf apa yang akan dia pilih, Jotaro mulai cerita. "Cerita itu nyata."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pak Tua, apa kau ingat soal tetangga baru kita yang pindah?"

Joseph diam sejenak, mengingat ucapan itu dengan tampang berpikir keras. Lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Itu, dia itu pembunuhnya..."

Hening yang menyergap membuat terjungkal. Siapa pun yang mendengar ini akan melakukan hal yang sama, diam dan berpikir dari hati yang paling dalam.

Jotaro awalnya tak terlalu yakin dengan kisah itu. Tapi ketika dia mengingat kembali akan peristiwa yang dialami, ia sangat yakin tentang fakta itu. Ia pernah melihatnya, merasakannya dan berhasil menerjemahkannya.

"Aku serius. Tetangga itu memiliki tato Ular. Itu jenis Anaconda. Di punggungnya..."

"Bisa saja itu bukan si pembunuh!" sanggah Polnareff takut. Ia cukup paham bagaimana sifat Anaconda.

"Tidak. Ini serius. Orang itu menggunakan wajah seorang Perempuan." Ada jeda, ia melanjutkan. "Mungkin bisa di sebut temanku semasa SMP"

"Lalu?"

"Dia di Chiba, pernah magang menjadi Barista..."

Iggy menyalak, marah, tegas, kemudian takut setelah sebuah bayangan hitam, legam mendekati. Itu bukan bayangan Jotaro, tapi sesuatu yang lain dari sebelah sana, dalam ruang kosong gelap yang kelam.

"... itu 3 tahun lalu, berarti saat itu aku masih 13 tahun. Dia ditemukan di Apartmentnya dalam keadaan overdosis. Keluarganya menutup cerita ini dari publik."

Iggy kabur. Kemudian menghilang, tapi tak ada yang peduli.

Jotaro melanjutkan. "Aku baru dengar cerita ini seminggu yang lalu. Kalau temanku yang sudah mati ini, terlihat di Tokyo... dan mereka kaget karena dia menjadi tetanggaku."

Jotaro menambahkan. "Kupikir ini aneh, aku tak percaya, lalu aku membuktikannya. Dan benar saja... dia temanku yang sudah mati! Sebenarnya dia mati karena wajahnya telah dicuri, juga ditambah dia seorang pecandu."

"Lalu..."

Belum sempat Jotaro melanjutkan ceritanya. Langkah kaki jenjang dari heels menyeruak dalam ruangan,mempersempit celah untuk kabur dan menambah atensi akan kepanikan menyebar bagai wabah penyakit.

Wajah manis dengan tampang polos yang terbebas dari dosa, bertatapan dengan Jotaro seperti gerakan hendak berciuman.

Gadis itu adalah seorang Barista, ia memiringkan kepala seperti hendak mentertawakan, cara yang elegan namun mampu membuat Polnareff kewalahan.

"Aku ketahuan ya? Memang aku pembunuhnya! Jadi siapa selanjutnya yang mau kucuri wajahnya?"

Kemudian semburan api maha karya dari Avdol terlihat nista dan jeritan dari Polnareff mengakhiri kisah horor ini.


End file.
